Supergirl Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springstein
Summary: The characters of Supergirl get a little wild in between episodes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello,_ _**everybody! This has been a long time coming! I have other stories just like this about The Flash and other shows if you wanna check those out! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter One: Like Mother Like Daughter**_

 **Ruby** _**sat on the couch watching TV as she flipped through the channels seeming bored. She had a blanket wrapped around her and a pillow on her lap. "I've got popcorn!" Samantha exclaimed jumping onto the couch next to her daughter and hugging her tightly. Ruby laughed. She and her mother had always been close. But, with Lena taking control of CatCo, Someone needed to take care of L-Corp. That someone was Samantha Arias. Now they try to savor every moment together on movie night every weekend. "So, what film shall we feast our eyes upon tonight?" Sam asked playfully. "Hopefully not a romantic one, so that you don't cry this time." Ruby said chuckling. Sam gasped. "I did not cry. Okay? My eyes were sweating." Sam justified herself. Ruby looked at her. "It's hot in here sometimes." Sam said eating some popcorn. They both laughed together. Sam sighed as she looked at her daughter. She noticed the blue highlights on the tips of her hair.**_

 _ **She'd always acknowledged her daughter's beauty. Sometimes she'd even fantasized about being with her physically. She'd always shunned the idea knowing that it was wrong, but sometimes she just couldn't help but want to taste her lips. To embrace her tightly while they made love to each other. Ruby's phone buzzed on the coffee table as Sam met it with her gaze. It was a text message. The name read "Justin" with two heart emojis and a kissy face. Sam's eyes widened. She didn't know she had a boyfriend. Ruby sat up and picked up her phone pulling up her text messages. "Who's that?" Sam asked. "Uh, it's a...girlfriend. From school." Ruby replied hiding her screen. "Really? Named Justin?" Samantha asked. "It's...unisex?" Ruby said unsure of herself. "Yeah. Right. Nice try." Sam said holding out her hand. Ruby rolled her eyes and placed the phone in her mother's grasp. Sam look at the screen. "Great. See you tomorrow then." She read the text aloud.**_

" _ **Where are you gonna see him?" Sam asked. "At school, Mom." She replied seeming annoyed. "Ruby." Sam said sternly. "Fine. We're gonna hang out at his house after school." She explained. Sam was taken back. "Ruby, you're not old enough-" She started. "To hang out with boys. I know." Ruby said knowing the routine. "Ruby, boys only have one intention when hanging out with a girl. And that's-" She started. "To have sex. I know." Ruby said. "That's why I'm going." She explained. Sam's eyes widened. "I've never done it before. And Justin is experienced with this kind of stuff. He said he would show me." She explained to her mother. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ruby, you are too young for sex." Sam explained. "Really? Is that why you're always looking at me the way you do? Like you wanna take me right then and there?" Ruby exclaimed. Sam was astonished. The girl wasn't wrong. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sam chuckled shaking her head and looking down.**_

" _ **Mom, it's okay. I get it. I think you're pretty hot too." Ruby said placing a hand on her thigh. Sam looked up at her. She then abruptly crashed her lips against her daughter's. Ruby returned the embrace violently. The two went back and forth and side to side with their heads fighting for dominance of the other's mouth. The tension has been pent up for over a decade of hidden feelings toward each other. Sam pushed Ruby onto her back and hovered over her continuing their make-out session. Whilst dominating her child's mouth, she spread her legs open grinding their crotches together. Ruby moaned lightly to the sensation. Samantha straddled on top of her and began shifting her hips back and forth making Ruby moan more. Ruby placed her hands on her mother's waist pushing up her shirt a bit revealing some skin. Sam ran her fingers through Ruby's hair as their tongues fought violently. Sam broke the kiss and lifted her head.**_

" _ **Hold on." She whispered as she shot up from the couch and jogged to her room. Ruby lay on the couch grinning with excitement for finally being able to be with her mother physically. She too had relished this moment. He mother stood at the coffee table with her hand behind her back. "I have a surprise for you." She said smiling. "Really?" Ruby asked sitting up. Samantha slowly removed her hand from behind her back.**_

" _ **Ta-da!" She exclaimed. Ruby's excited face expression turned to a confused one. Her mother was holding a large black contraption. It looked somewhat like something you wear. The center of the object was sort of like underwear. More or so like a baby swing seat, but thinner and more comfortable looking. On one end protruding from the front was a large black dildo. She'd recognized it from the porn that she watches. But, there was something else. On the inside of the underwear part, was a smaller black dildo. "What is that?" Ruby asked.**_

" _ **This is called a strap-on." Her mother explained sitting back down on the couch. "One of us puts it on and sticks the dildo in like s penis would. And this little thing inside will go inside of the person who's wearing it. That way it feels just like a penis." Sam explained. "Why are you telling me this?" Ruby asked. "Because I want you to be ready for your friend, so I'm going to demonstrate what it's like." Sam explained further. "Is it gonna hurt?" Ruby asked. Sam thought for a second. "Well, if you e never done it before...Wait have you?" Sam asked seeming worried. "No, Mom." Ruby smiled. "Okay." Sam chuckled. "When you've never done it before, it can be a bit of a tight squeeze down there, so to answer your question...Yeah, it might hurt for a little bit." Samantha explained. Ruby seemed concerned. "But only for a little bit. Once it settles in, your walls will get used to the size and it'll start to feel good." Her mother told her. "How good?" Ruby smirked.**_

" _ **Better than anything you've ever felt before." Sam leaned in and mumbled. She and her daughter connected lips passionately again. Sam pushed her daughter onto her back slowly increasing the intensity of their embrace. Sam began to unbuckle he daughter's jeans and pull them down and off followed by her panties. She followed suit with her until they both were nude from the waist down. Sam spread her daughter's legs wide and knelt down in front of her innocent looking pussy. "Mmm, you're so young." She moaned as she smelled her daughter's entrance. She lightly ran her tongue across her folds as Ruby shivered. "Oh, that's cold." She moaned holding her legs spread out in place. Her mother held both of her thighs as she entered her tongue through her hole. "Oh, Mom!" Ruby moaned. Samantha smiled and plunged deeper into her vagina. To the point where her tongue was completely submerged in her daughter's pussy.**_

 _ **She wiggled her tongue inside of her as Ruby shifted in her seat. Samantha sucked on her clit sending her daughter over the edge. Ruby screamed as she squirted all into Sam's mouth. Sam happily licked up the substance tasting her daughter's insides. She tasted just like her own cum. Ruby was out of breath. "That was amazing." She said panting. "Please. That was just the beginning." Sam said sitting up. She put on the strap on as she inserted the inner dildo into her pussy. Sam closed her eyes and moaned. She hadn't had some good dick in her since Ruby's father and that obviously didn't go well. Sam lowered her body hovering over her daughter. She positioned herself in between her legs and lined up the dildo at her folds. "Now, this is gonna feel just like my tongue times one thousand." Sam said smiling. She quickly thrusted the full length of the dildo into her daughter as she screamed into her hand. Sam moaned as she felt some pleasure too on the inside of the belt.**_

" _ **It's better to get the pain out quickly. That way, the pleasure comes faster." Her mother explained slowly thrusting in and out of her. Ruby winced at every movement as it was very painful. The dildo itself was about eight inches long and the inner one about four or five. But, soon the pain was bound to subside. And it did. Ruby felt a wave of intense pleasure wash over her body as her mother grabbed onto the couch gaining more traction. Sam began to speed up a bit banging into her daughter's pussy hard with more of a rhythm. Clapping sounds echoed throughout the large house. "Now." Sam staid between thrusts panting. "While you two are doing it, he's gonna grab onto these." She explained placing her hands up Ruby's shirt and grasping her breasts. Sam fastened her pace and she pummeled her daughter's pussy hard. They both moaned loudly as they howled throughout the house. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Sam yelled as she slowed her pace.**_

 _ **She sighed as she released her juices all over the dildo inside of her. She pulled the other end out of Ruby and sat down on the couch. "Come here." Sam said motioning to herself. Ruby sat up and straddled her mom's lap. "Up." She said as Ruby sat all the way up on her knees. Sam lined up the dildo straight. "Now, down." She said. Ruby slowly lowered herself onto the dildo moaning cutely. "Now, just go up and down." Her mother ordered. Ruby did as she pleased. She slowly lowered herself and rose back up repeating the cycle until she started to speed up. She held onto the couch behind her mother's head as she bounced up and down moaning. Samantha pulled her daughter's shirt up past her breasts and sucked on them as she rode her. Ruby arched her back sexily and bounced on her mother's lap. Sam took hold of her daughter's hips and took over as she thrusted up into her hard. Ruby moaned loudly as she was yet again plowed into by her mom.**_

 _ **She moaned even louder as she felt herself coming to a climax. "I'm cumming!" She exclaimed. Her mother slowed down as she felt her juices pour down the shaft of the behemoth inside of her. "Alright, you wanna switch?" Sam asked. Ruby seemed surprised. She'd never worn something like that. "Come on. You'll love it." Samantha said hopping up she removed the dildo from inside of her and pulled the belt off. "Come on. Step into it." She said. Ruby stepped into the belt as her mother pulled it up fastening it around her waist. "Now, do me." Sam said getting on all fours on the couch. "How?" Ruby asked looking around not knowing what to do. "Oh my gosh. You're such a noob. Get over here." She said playfully. "Get On you're knees behind me and stick it in my vagina." She demanded. Ruby followed suit. She slowly pushed the dildo into her mother's hole. She felt the inner dildo push into herself as she moaned. Sam's eyes were shut as she moaned sexily to the sensation of a large dick inside of her.**_

 _ **Ruby pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly. The softness began to get boring for Sam. "Do it a little faster, honey." Ruby nodded and quickened her pace. She slammed into her mother as Sam lowered herself onto her arms on the couch. She moaned as her daughter fucked her from behind. "Oh, yeah. Just like that." She said with her eyes closed. Ruby moaned as she neared her own orgasm. They both cooed as they fell onto each other in a sweaty pile. "You think you're ready?" Sam asked out of breath. "I know I am." Ruby panted confidently. They both chuckled.**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There will indeed be more to come! Leave some suggestions or requests in the R&R section and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys! It's been too long since I've posted a Supergirl chapter. I know these are a bit lackluster, but by chapter three things are going to get spicy. I promise! Anyways, enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter Two: Bring Your Lover To Work Day**_

" _Baby you make me feeeel liiiike!" Sam exclaimed singing along to the car stereo. "Like I've been locked out of heeeaaaaven!" Ruby sung. "For too loooong! For too loooong!" They sung in unison. They laughed. "Are you sure I can't come to work with you?" Ruby asked leaning her head against the window. "Ruby, I thought you loved hanging out with Lena." Sam said seeming worried. "I do, but it's at her work. She's probably not even gonna have time for me." Ruby explained looking out the window. "Rubes, what's going on with you?" Samantha asked sternly. Ruby sighed. "It's Justin." She said. "Well? Did you two do it?" Sam asked. "No. I caught him making out with Stephanie Harrison behind the bleachers." Ruby sulked. "What?!" Sam seemed shocked, but also angry. She scoffed. "And you were about to give that boy your virginity." She shook her head watching the road. "Sorry." Ruby mumbled. "No. No, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Boys are jerks."_

 _Her mother brought her head in for a hug multitasking behind the wheel. "Thanks, Mom." Ruby said smiling slightly. The car pulled into the lot of the CatCo building. Samantha and Ruby exited the elevator as they saw Lena at her desk talking to her assistant. "Oh, you're dismissed. Hi!" Lena stood up as her assistant walked away. Lena walked over and hugged Ruby tightly followed by Sam. Ruby couldn't help but have her face pressed against Lena's cleavage. She smelled nice. Like a Hawaiian breeze. She probably had on perfume. Although, she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't and that was her natural scent. Everything about Lena was beautiful. Her hair, her eyes. Especially her eyes. Her hazel eyes wider than the sea. Her bosom and caboose that absolutely trumped her mother's let alone her own. Her figure was perfectly slim. Not a bit off the edges. Ruby fantasized about doing what she'd done with her mother. She shook her head and shunned the idea._

 _She could never disrespect her Mom like that. What they had was special. "Lena, thank you again for watching Ruby. Every babysitter I knew was busy." Sam explained pushing her hair behind her ear. "Oh, well, they're not me." Lena joked as they laughed. "Alright well, I gotta go. You two behave." Samantha said hugging Lena and kissing her cheek followed by a hug with her daughter. "Um, Ms. Luthor, I need you to take a look at these." Her assistant called from behind her holding an open folder. "Eve, I told you just to call me Lena." She replied walking over to her. "You be good, okay?" Sam bent over kissing Ruby on the forehead. They looked into each other's eyes. Sam leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately as they made out. "Okay, and have the papers on my desk by the end of the day." The two broke apart as they heard Lena end the conversation. "I should get going." Sam said smiling. "Okay, have a good day!" Lena called after her. "Bye mom!" Ruby said. Sam smiled and blew a kiss boarding the elevator._

" _Alright, Rubes, what do you wanna do?" Lena asked. "I wanna fuck." Ruby answered quickly turning to her. Lena was taken back. "Excuse me?" She chuckled blinking uncontrollably. "I want you to fuck me. And I wanna fuck you. It'll be a mutual fucking." Ruby explained. "Ruby, what has gotten into you?" Lena asked placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know. I-I just can't control myself around you. I just wanna take those d-cup breasts in my mouth." Ruby explained seeming lustful than ever. Lena paused. "Do it." She said pulling her dress down past her shoulders letting her voluptuous tits bounce down. "Really?" Ruby seemed excited. "I can't remember the last time I was fucked. I really need this." She explained desperately. "Hurry. Before someone sees." She said as ruby stepped closer to her. Ruby took hold of her breasts and took one in her mouth. She moaned as she sucked on her large nipple. Lena threw her head back gasping. She held the back of Ruby's head like a child._

 _Ruby lightly nibbled at her nipple as Lena giggled. "Oh, fuck yes." She moaned. Ruby widened her jaw as she took in more of the mound. She sucked on her milky flesh as she swirled her tongue around. She soon moved over to the other one as Lena leaned back on her desk. "Wow, you are really good at this." Lena winced in pleasurable pain from Ruby's nibbles. Ruby ran her hands across Lena's bare shoulders feeling her smooth and savory skin to the touch. Ruby unlatched herself from her breast and looked up at her lover. Lena brushed Ruby's hair back behind her ears as Ruby leaned in pressing her lips against hers' softly. The two made out slowly tying their tongues in every which way. Sucking the warm saliva from each other's mouths. Ruby grabbed Lena and threw her onto the sofa in her office as Lena gasped. Ruby spread her legs and pulled Lena's dress up revealing her black lacy panties. She reached up and pulled them down exposing her wet folds to the air conditioned atmosphere._

 _Lena shivered in delight. Her gigantic breasts still exposed with her dress pulled under them. Ruby leaned down and ran her tongue against her folds. Lena giggles again. "Sorry. It's been a while." She chuckled. Ruby smiled. She thought Lena was cute. But, her body...was like a goddess. Ruby went back to sticking her tongue inside of Lena's wet hole. Lena reaches above her head and gripped the arm of the couch as she bit her lip. Ruby nibbles on her clit causing her to shift her spine. "Ooooohhhhh fuck!" Lena exclaimed. Her entire office was exposed to the rest of the desk-workers, although no one was looking as they were too busy with their work. "Oh, I want you to finger-fuck me!" Lena groaned. Ruby shrugged and got ready her three fingers. She pushed them into her pussy slowly as Lena opened her mouth wide. She stuttered on her moan as Ruby began pumping her fingers in and out, in and out. She started to speed up as Lena arched her back violently. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" She shouted._

" _She moaned as she squirted her juices all over Ruby's hand. Ruby pulled her fingers out and licked her tasty nectar from her own skin. "My turn." Lena said motioning for ruby to get up. Ruby stood up and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down and off leaving just her burgundy lacy panties. Lena pulled those off for her. "Okay, come here." Lena smiled as she laid back on the sofa. Ruby followed her drift and straddled over her face. Lena took hold of her thighs and held her lower body in place as she licked her entrance softly. Ruby closed her eyes and smiled cutely. "Holy shit." She whispered gasping and running her fingers through her hair. She grinded back and forth on Lena's face. Lena moaned enjoying the young flavor upon her tongue which was submerged in Ruby's innocent pussy. Ruby's breath started to hitch. He back started to bend. She let out a loud moan as she squirted all in her lover's mouth. Lena licked up the residue. She heard the elevator ding._

" _Hurry! Put your clothes on!" She said as they both jumped up. Ruby had just finally buckled her jeans as her mother walked in the door. "Hey! I forgot something!" She said stopping to see the two out of breath and hair messy. "What're you two up to?" She asked pointing at them. "Nothing! Just...dancing!" Ruby said nervously breaking out into a dance. "Yeah." Lena smiled nervously. "Okay." Sam said pretending to believe them. "Um, What'd you forget?" Lena asked. "I forgot to say goodbye to my bestie!" Sam said bringing her in for a hug. "My house tonight. Bring your toys." She whispered into Lena's ear. "Both of you." She said looking at Ruby. She bit her lip and strutted out of the office and back to the elevator. Lena and Ruby looked at each other and shrieked in sync, both excited for the evening to come. They quickly crashed their lips together falling back on the couch._

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, give me any suggestion in the comments and odds are, i'll do it! thanks!_**


	3. Announcement

Hey, Everyone! How are y'all today? As you may already be aware, I pay close attention to the reviews and comments and take into consideration ALL of your requests and suggestions. That said, I received a review on this fic not that long ago today. While, I'll admit, it was kind of toxic and rude, I do sympathize with the person. I did not put an age warning on this story and for that I am sorry. I messed up. For the people who don't like that kind of stuff and aren't okay with it in writing, please don't read it. There's no need to leave hateful or negative comments. That's not helping anyone in the end. Anyways, thanks for listening! ? ﾟﾙﾃ


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey, guys! It's me again! I hope you enjoy today's chapter and as always, leave a suggestion or your feedback in the comments! Bye!?_**

 _ **Chapter Three: New Suit**_

 _Kara_ s _at alone in her apartment as per usual eating pot stickers and watching the news. She'd been pretty bummed out lately what with her being fired from the D.E.O. and her not being able to talk to Alex as much. The anchorwoman on the TV was talking about Supergirl saving a bus full of elderly people from a hold up earlier that morning. "As always, Supergirl stepped in like the hero she is. Public enemy or not, you are still our hero." The anchorwoman explained as if she was speaking to Supergirl herself. Kara giggled to herself scrunching her nose._

 _Her eyes shone in the daylight through the sleek black framed glasses resting upon her face. A crisp afternoon breeze pushing past her silk curtains and entering the small home. A clip of Supergirl in action earlier that morning played on screen. It showed her stopping the armed gunmen with ease and leaving them for the police to arrest. The screen cut to an interview with a woman. She was a sophisticated looking lady with sharp glasses and a scarf around her neck. "Oh, the poor darling is always running around in that...outdated suit. It pains me to see such a waste of fashion. Supergirl, you need an upgrade." She said in a very snobby tone._

 _Kara seemed confused. "My suit is perfectly fashionable." She said to herself. She turned her head to see the suit hanging in her bedroom closet mostly hidden by other clothes. "I think." She said. She second guessed her opinion on her costume. She got up and walked into her bedroom taking her suit out of the closet. "See? Perfectly fine." She muttered eyeing it intently. She paused. "Yeah, I need a new suit." She finally admitted. Kara was never really one to give into peer pressure. But, with her leaving the D.E.O. and everything changing all of a sudden, she felt she needed a change too. She deserved it with all of the saving she's done in National City. Especially since Clark left for Argo with Lois. She's had her hands full._

" _I'm gonna make a new suit." She looked passed the screen affirmatively and confidently as we zoom in on the suit's emblem. Cut to CatCo Worldwide Media. Again, the same afternoon breeze blew into the open windows of Lena's office. James was on the couch fucking Lena doggystyle. James groaned and Lena moaned as the two panted thrusting fast. The office doors were once again wide open as usual, though no one noticed them as they were busy at their cubicles. Nia Nal laid asleep at her desk like always snoring. James held Lena's waist from the back as he fucked her pussy from behind. Her big ass bounced as he clapped it. She was fully clothed except for her skirt which was up allowing him to penetrate her._

 _James just had his pants down at his ankles. He arched his back reaching his climax as he released inside of his lover loving every moment of it. "Oh, you never cease to amaze me Mr. Olsen." Lena said getting up after he pulled out. "And you never cease to please me, Ms. Luthor." James smiled buckling his belt after pulling his pants back up. "Oh, God. Please don't call me that." Lena fixed her skirt making herself look semi-presentable after their inner-work coidus. James chuckled as his phone buzzed. He quickly grabbed it looking at it. "Oh no." He mumbled. "What is it?" Lena asked. "There's a hostage situation at a jewelry store downtown." He explained. "Well, is Guardian gonna save the day?" She asked smiling. James shrugged looking at her._

 _Kara stepped in front of the mirror as the signature dramatic Supergirl music ensues. Her new suit was quite visibly different. The colors and most of the design was the same except for one big change. The entire lower portion of the torso had been cut off revealing her midriff. The top of the suit ended just under her chest and her skirt remained normal. "Much better." She smirked admiring her comfortable new look. She stopped when she heard police sirens nearby. She looked at the TV. A report was shown of a robbery in progress at Vinny's jewelry shop on 4th and McGuffin. Supergirl smirked again zooming out the window and into the sky. A motorcycle revved down the avenue and screeched to a halt in front of the shop. Guardian stepped off of the bike and stood in the street. He saw the huge glass window shattered and about four or five men inside with carbine rifles in-hand pointed at civilians. "It's him! Shoot em!" One of the men exclaimed._

" _Woah, woah, woah. I don't think you guys wanna do that. You'd be going away for a lot longer than what you would now." Guardian said in his warped voice. One of the men pushed a woman in front of him putting the cold barrel of his gun to the back of her skull. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow her brains out. All over the street." He muttered shaking nervously. "Because, then you'd have to deal with me!" A voice was heard. Supergirl swooped down speeding everyone out of the store and behind the police barriers. Supergirl stopped next to Guardian and stood with her hands on her hips. James took his helmet off panting from his lack of oxygen. "Actually, you'll have to deal with me anyway." She said walking forward. "Damn." James said looking her up and down from behind in her new suit. "Supergirl. Love the new look. It's hot." The man said smiling and leaning the gun on his shoulder._

" _Gee, thanks. I definitely wore it just to appease the male fantasy." She said sarcastically. "Well, what else would be the reason? You just showed your stomach. Seems sexual to me." Said another one of the men. "Of course it would. You guys are all the same. No offense, James." She said turning back to him. "None taken." He said putting his hands up. "Well, then why ARE you wearing it?" Asked a third thug. "Its an easy way for women around the world to stay cool and comfortable while being able to show off some skin. We can't help it if men find it sexual." Supergirl explained. "Can ya just cuff em already?" A cop yelled hidden behind his car door with his gun pointed at the men. "Oh, right." Supergirl said. She walked toward the thugs as their bullets bounced off of her. James ran up and punched one of them into Supergirl's fist slamming him to the ground. James' shield retracted as he used it to take out two other thugs. Supergirl took out the others with brute force._

 _She sped them all in front of the cop handcuffed together. "Thanks Supergirl." The officer said. "No problem." She smiled. She turned to walk away. "Hey, nice outfit by the way." He said checking out her ass and whistling. "Thanks!" She fake smiled at him and strutted back to James rolling her eyes. "Lookin good, Supergirl." James said smiling. "Thanks, James. You don't look too bad yourself." She said sternly putting her fists on her hips. "Um, can I talk to you...for a sec?" She asked. "Sure." He said shifting his foot placement. "Privately?" She asked. "Oh." James said. There was an awkward pause. Cut to james fucking Supergirl in a nearby alleyway. She was leaned over a couple trash cans holding onto the metal crushing it under her grip. James was still wearing his Guardian suit just without his helmet on. His helmet rested on a nearby trash bin. He_ _quickened his pace as he flipped her cape up and over her head completely covering her face. "Holy shit. You're body is amazing." He marveled at her lower back down to her ass that he was clapping slowly. Supergirl just moaned with her arms crossed under her chin._

 _The metal of the trash cans clanked with every thrust. James quickly pulled out turning Supergirl around and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her onto his large erect dark cock. Supergirl threw her head back as her mouth dropped wide open. "Oh, fuck!" She yelled. "Shhhh." James covered her mouth looking around frantically to make sure they weren't seen or heard. "You're gonna get us caught." James whispered close to her face. Supergirl giggled as they kissed intensely. James began thrusting up into her as she moaned into his mouth. Supergirl broke the kiss leaning back on the brick wall. She grabbed the wall crushing the brick creating something to hold onto as James pummeled her Kryptonian pussy. The two panted slowing down. Supergirl leaned her forehead against James'. "My turn." She whispered. "What?" He asked seeming confused. Just then, Supergirl pushed James sending him flying back into a raggedy old couch. Supposedly used by homeless people._

 _James groaned holding his chest as Supergirl sped over to him grabbing his collar. She straddled over his lap and held up his nine inch cock as she lowered down on it slowly. She pushed James back into the couch and ran her fingers through her hair swaying her hips on his dick. She held onto the back of the couch behind James and began slamming down on his member. The couch's legs broke as it slammed down onto the concrete. It was still intact just...without legs. Supergirl continued to slam down with force as the ground rattled and everything in the alley shook. Garbage cans fell over spilling trash everywhere. Brick dust fell from the walls. James held her exposed hips loving the excessive force of her riding him. A man stumbled out the back of a store to see what all the fuss was. He stopped to see Supergirl riding James Olsen in the Guardian suit. "No way!" He said taking out his phone._

 _He ducked behind a dumpster and held up his camera recording the two. "Oh, this is so hot." He said taking out his dick and jerking it to the sight. Supergirl moaned cutely as she rode him less aggressively. James tightened his grip on her waist as he thrusted up into her quickly. They both moaned in sync as he released his load into her. "Phew! I needed that." She said standing up and straightening herself out. "Yeah, me too." James said zipping up his fly. "Uh, well, I guess I'll see you around...Guardian." Supergirl smiled. "And I'll see you around...Girl of Steel." James joked. Supergirl turned and flew off leaving a gust of wind in her wake. The man's phone fell out of his hand breaking on the ground. "Dammit!" He whispered. James put on his helmet and skidded off on his motorcycle revving down the street doing a wheelie. "Man, now I got nothin ta jerk off to." He waddled back inside holding his broken phone._


End file.
